Pet
by MadMadi798
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland has been at sea for three months and he wants nothing more than to come home, have a nice meal and sleep. But, the captured Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has decided to misbehave. How will this turn out for them both? Warnings: Tad bit hard core, it is yaoi, rated M for a reason. Human names used and I exhibit no shame in this fic at all.


**A/N: New project with the awesomely sexy Pirate Arthur! Just wanted to get a one-shot idea outta my head and, ya know, write some smut on a Sunday afternoon. Anyhow, let me know what you think and please review. Warnings: Tad bit hard core, it is yaoi, rated M for a reason. Also, I do not condone anything done to Antonio in this fic nor suggest trying it. Just sayin. Oh, if I got any of the translations wrong (I used Google), let me know and I'll fix it.  
**

Captain Arthur Kirkland was looking forward to being home for once. After setting sail for three solid months he wanted nothing more than to set foot in his manor that he had pillaged for years to afford, have a home cooked meal prepared by the staff and best of all have a good night's sleep on a bed that didn't rock side to side. He decided to not overlook the unloading of his ship, leaving that responsibility to whoever was standing next to him at the time. It was nearly dinner time, which meant if he got home quickly he could take his sweet time savouring his meal. He started walking towards the manor, surely not too far from here if he remembered correctly.

The house was a sight for sore eyes, truly. He rushed up the path, ignoring the garden that had been maintained well since his leave. He opened the large double doors and stared at his glorious home in awe. The staircase had the same bitter smell of polish and there wasn't a speck of dirt to be found in the entire area.

"Welcome home, Master," one of the maids greeted him, taking his regalia jacket and his hat, feather and all.

"Thank you. Has everything been prepared for this evening? Remember: _no_ interruptions," Arthur asked, peering over her shoulder to see if the dining table had been set already.

"Dinner should be ready in ten minutes. Your chambers have been prepared with fresh linen and candles and so has the bath. Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes, has Antonio been good?"

"There were only a few minor issues, but we set him right quickly."

"Excellent. I'll wait at the dining table, and bring me the paper from this morning."

"Right away, sir. Do you have a preference of what liquor you'll be having with dinner this evening?"

"Yes, something strong. Surprise me," Arthur walked into the dining hall, his boots making a 'clack' on the floor beneath him. He sat at the head of the table as the maid delivered the newspaper and stood to the side of the room. From the doorway Arthur spotted some blonde locks peeking in to see what was happening. He took no notice, obviously little Alfred was just nervous about his big brother being home. Arthur continued to read the paper until the child moved to turn away.

"Running away from a meal?" Arthur asked. Alfred jolted a little, realising he'd been seen. He turned back and walked slowly into the dining room and took the seat to Arthur's left, wanting to be close to his big brother.

"How was your trip?" Alfred smiled sweetly.

"It was okay. Quite arduous," Arthur continued to read, simply waiting for his meal to arrive. Alfred nodded and swung his legs on his chair. Both were silent for a moment.

"What does arduous mean?" Alfred puzzled as the feast was set upon the table. Arthur passed his paper to the maid as food was placed on both their plates. Alfred dug in immediately.

"It means it was tiring," Arthur didn't mind humouring the child. He was home and that was all that mattered.

"Your scotch, sir," one of the attendants chimed in as they poured the drink generously.

"Perfect selection," Arthur enjoyed the first sip as he too began his meal. "Were you good while I was gone, Alfred?" The boy nodded profusely. "Good." Arthur looked towards the maid standing by his side for confirmation. She nodded in agreement. Before long the boy had finished his meal and scuttled off to find something else to do. Arthur hoped he'd taken to literature like he'd done as a boy. He was about the age to get absorbed into books. Arthur savoured the rest of his meal and drink, nursing it for about a half hour, not that he cared much.

"Do you know what ships have in the way of decent food?" Arthur asked the maid.

"What sir?"

"Bugger all. Thank the kitchen staff for me; I'm going to see if I can convince Alfred to go to bed," and with that Arthur stood from the head of the dining table, walking to the eastern wing of the house to search for Alfred who was no doubt in his room. He opened the door to find his brother actually reading. Arthur was overjoyed, stepping into the room slowly.

"What are you reading?" Arthur smiled when he saw no pictures on the page but rather intelligent literature.

"'Robinson Crusoe', I found it in your library. I hope that's okay, big brother," Alfred's eyes pleaded for forgiveness, not that it was needed.

"It's fine, Alfred. Read what you wish from the library, that's why it's there," Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead lightly. "I'm afraid it's time for bed, though."

"But I don't want to go to bed, I want to keep reading," Alfred whined.

"I know, but otherwise you'll be so tired in the morning you simply won't be able to read," Arthur tried to reason with him.

"Fine, I'll go to bed. But you have to read it with me tomorrow, promise?" Alfred crawled underneath the covers of his small bed.

"I promise," Arthur stated as he blew the candle beside the bed out and left, closing the door behind him. "That boy will be the death of me."

"Master, I can hear a strange noise coming from your chambers," the maid from dinner spoke to Arthur concerned.

"I'll take care of it," Arthur assured her, beginning to walk to the western wing in which his room was located. He knew what the noise; he had no doubt about it. He opened the door to find Antonio – a rival pirate recently captured – on all fours on Arthur's bed, metal collar around his neck connecting him to one of the bedposts. The Spaniard barely still had on the singular piece of clothing he was allowed – his pants. The animal's instinct had taken over his body and he was desperately trying to release himself. Arthur stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, startling Antonio and making him stop.

"I knew I should've tied your hands before I left," the Englishman sighed as he began taking his boots off to get at least a little comfortable.

"A-Arthur, I didn't know you were home," Antonio tried playing it cool and brought his pants back up. Before he could complete his task, Arthur leaned over to the bed, pushing Antonio onto his back.

"I thought I told you to call me Master," Arthur's tone was stern. He lifted one of his legs to the other side of the Spaniard's body, straddling him to keep him down.

"Bite me," Antonio was as stubborn as usual, even after three months of near neglect.

"That sounds rather appetising for dessert, actually," Arthur's voice deepened into a sensuous tone as he leant over Antonio's torso to attach his teeth to his neck. He applied just enough pressure to draw blood. Antonio gasped at the sensation which brought up his member again.

"Cabrón!" was all Antonio could muster as the Brit lapped up the blood seeping from the wound he'd created, running his hands down the Spaniard's chest to his already engorged member.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Arthur began slowly stroking Antonio's member, allowing his property a bit of pleasure before his punishment.

"N-No… Master… I don't mean it," Clearly the brunette was desperate for release. His breath was becoming ragged and moans escaped him more often than he held them back. Arthur was taken back a bit by this; usually his toy wasn't nearly as submissive as he was tonight. He let go of Antonio's weeping cock in favour of searching through one of the drawers in the room.

"You know, Antonio, they've developed this remarkable thing recently," the Brit began, taking a pair of items out of the last drawer he searched. "It's done something amazing for the lustful in other nations, so I decided to buy one especially for you. Do you want to know what it is?" Arthur was hiding the two items behind his back as he walked back to the satin sheets Antonio was still panting in need on.

"Yes Master, I want to know," Antonio sat up on his knees like a dog, facing Arthur. He threw down on the bed a small vial of oil, leaving only one more item behind his back.

"Have a guess. If you're right I'll let you keep it for when I'm at sea," Arthur loved taunting his pet like this, playing with his desperate need for affection. Antonio thought for a moment.

"Is it an aphrodisiac?" He was on the right train of thought, at least.

"Close but no cigar. I'll let you have another guess for the prize," Arthur could only imagine what Antonio would do with his little present when he was away, but hoped to see it eventually. Antonio thought long and hard this time.

"Is it a copy of Master's sword?" Antonio's eyes were brimming with excitement and curiosity. Arthur was going to savour that look. He threw the other object on the bed, revealing a medical-grade glass dildo.

"Spot on, boy. Now, on all fours for me, just like before," Arthur commanded, laying himself on the bed. Antonio did so without hesitation, every part of his body brimming with anticipation and nerve. "Over." Antonio knew exactly what that meant; that he would have to work for his release. He did as he was told, removing the remains of his clothes and hovering his face over his Master's crotch all the while showing off his pert rear to Arthur. "Down." Antonio shifted Arthur's clothes down enough to allow for his half-hard muscle to be revealed. Arthur in turn took the vial of oil and poured it in between Antonio's cheeks, lathering his entrance with the substance while the run off dripped down his already leaking cock and onto the Brit's shirt.

"Master, your shirt will get dir-," Antonio got cut off by Arthur inserting a finger all the way to the knuckle without warning.

"You have bigger things to worry about," Arthur resumed his stern tone, abandoning the idea of spoiling his pet tonight. Antonio set to work immediately. He took hold of the member in front of him that was already beginning to grow at a steady pace. He gave it a few long strokes before taking the tip into his already salivating mouth and running his tongue over it a few times. He heard the faintest of moans come from his captor. Perhaps he was going to get his treat after all. The finger inside him began to move slowly which caused a few groans to escape around Arthur's cock. Antonio was eager to earn more, so he began to move his head in a bobbing motion, pausing every so often to lick either the tip or along one of the veins. Before too long, Arthur added another digit to Antonio's hole and began to scissor, stretching the Spaniard out to a dull burn. The brunette lifted his mouth up for a moment to speak.

"Master, please! ¡Lo quiero!" Antonio's mind was hardly in any state to communicate anything other than his first language. Arthur increased the speed of his hand as Antonio set himself back on task periodically.

"What do you want? Tell me." Arthur was brilliantly stern, making the Spaniard's cock twitch.

"I want your present, Master." Antonio had resigned to using his hands if Arthur was going to make him beg like this.

"Then swallow my seed," Arthur loved nothing more than the feeling of Antonio's throat contracting around him as he released, so he decided that would be Antonio's penance for his gift. Antonio wasted no time, swallowing Arthur's member as far as it would go inside him and forming a tight suction with his lips as he went back up, repeating the process until Arthur's hips began to buck and his hand started to break rhythm. Then, the brunette only increased his speed as he could feel his Master twitch in his mouth. It didn't take too long before Arthur's release was realised and Antonio didn't miss a drop, swallowing every last bit. He stayed in position above Arthur, waiting to be instructed. The fingers inside him were roughly pulled out, causing him to whimper.

"Master…" the brunette pleaded as Arthur sat up slightly and pulled on one of Antonio's legs, making his back hit the sheets. The Brit motioned for Antonio to come closer. He did as he was told, crawling up to eventually straddle his captor's legs. Arthur captured his pet's chin between his finger and thumb and began a long, passionate strain of kisses Antonio was unfamiliar with. The swapping of spit didn't end until Antonio felt something cold pressed a little against his entrance and he pulled back.

"Scream for me," Arthur quickly inserted the glass member into Antonio's prepped entrance, equal parts force and glide from the oil enabling it to be buried completely to the hilt inside his little Spanish prize in one go. Antonio's jaw dropped, giving out the most delicious moans and sounds of pure pleasure that Arthur had heard from him. He appreciated his present.

"Es enorme... Al igual que tú," Antonio was struggling to form words but scrapped together the compliment. Bits of saliva were beginning to flow over his lips and down to his chin as he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Do you love your present that much?" Arthur asked in a demeaning tone. Antonio nodded profusely. "Then play with it by yourself. Show me like when I walked in," the Brit pushed Antonio away gently, so he would move to a further position on the bed. He did as instructed, but waited as Arthur moved to get something else from his drawer – a riding crop. The blonde sat back on the bed as the show began.

"Master," Antonio half said and half moaned as he held the base of the glass member steady on the bed and moved his hips upwards, pulling it until just the tip was left in. He shoved himself back down, Arthur relishing not only the sight but the scrumptious gasp the escaped lips swollen from the previous work. He repeated the motion a few times as Arthur's cock reawakened and his captor got impatient.

"Faster," Arthur commanded as he whacked Antonio's thigh with the crop, leaving a red welt in its place. The brunette couldn't hold back a short scream before picking up the pace significantly. "Lie on your back and don't even thinking about coming." Antonio did exactly as he was told; lying down so Arthur could have a better view of the action. Before too long he was slamming the solid intrusion into himself generously, never even trying to hold back the groans of pleasure that escaped him.

"Master… please…" the brunette pleaded between sharp thrusts. "Let me come… please…"

Arthur thought for a solid minute before responding. "Yes." Antonio immediately took his other hand to his cock, stoking it roughly in time with his thrusts. The pressure was building up inside him for so long he couldn't take much more. With one final thrust he released over his hand and his chest, some of it even ending up on the Spaniard's neck.

"I'm not even back a day and you already look like such a slut," Arthur commented on Antonio's appearance as the panting mess in front of him pulled the faux member out of himself. Arthur took the rest of his clothes off and leant over Antonio.

"Master… I want you inside me… Yo vivo para complacerte," Antonio reached his body up to lock lips once again. However, Arthur pushed him back down, never breaking the kiss. He lifted the Spaniard's legs to place them around his hips and lined himself up with Antonio's more than ready heat. Arthur pushed in easily but the tightness of Antonio's walls didn't falter. The brunette gasped into the kiss they shared at the sensation. Instead of foreign glass, he felt Arthur's heartbeat in connection with his. Instead of what was cold initially there was only warmth. Antonio broke the kiss and smiled. Arthur was a bit startled.

"What's that for?" Arthur half-laughed at the look the Spaniard was giving him.

"Mi señor," Antonio braced himself for movement by gaining his grip on one of Arthur's forearms and the sheets below him also. Before Antonio could determine what Arthur had on his mind, the Brit pulled out, earning a gasp from the man below him. He reached into the pocket of his pants and fetched a key. He quickly unlocked Antonio's collar and freed the brunette's neck from the metal. Without a word shared between them but instead an unspoken respect, Arthur re-entered Antonio and began movement. He started slowly at first but quickly picked his pace up, soon enough giving into his carnal desires much to Antonio's pleasure. The Spanish man had his arms around the Brit's shoulders, forming bright red marks. The friction for them both was more than delightful.

"A-Arthur… I can't… take… much more," Antonio mustered between deep thrusts, each one gingerly grazing his prostate and making him see white. Arthur wasn't going to last much longer either based on how good it felt to him. He concentrated his efforts as he kissed the man beneath him, tormenting Antonio's spot until he felt the man clench around him tight, heralding his own release. Both men groaned at the sensation, Antonio spilling onto his chest and Arthur releasing inside of Antonio. Arthur fell onto the bed next to Antonio.

"Sorry," Arthur stated as he began breathing at a normal rate.

"For what?" Antonio queried as he rolled onto his side, facing Arthur.

"Well, for coming inside you for one," Arthur usually only did that as an actual punishment, not after freeing his captive.

"Pfft," Antonio blew it off; it was the least of his troubles.

"But mainly for keeping you here. I apologise for that," Arthur looked away from the Spaniard.

"Me da igual. I don't mind," Antonio took the blonde's hand in his own and rest his head against Arthur's chest, enjoying the slight motion from the deep breaths. They both calmly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Arthur was very much keeping his promise to young Alfred when the boy was struck suddenly with a question.

"Brother, how come we don't have any pets? It gets lonely without you here," the question was innocent. However, the sight of Antonio passing by the doorway of Alfred's room sparked some very unclean thoughts in Arthur's mind about 'pets'.

"But we do, you just haven't met him yet," Arthur was trying to make it sound as innocent as possibly. Of course, if he wanted the quick and easy way out he would have bought the boy a puppy or something.

"Why haven't I seen it?" Alfred wouldn't let it go, would he?

"He doesn't react well to children; I'll let you meet him when you're older."

The end. (Ta da!)

**Note:**

Cabrón! = Bastard!

¡Lo quiero! = I want it!

Es enorme... Al igual que tú = It's huge… Just like you.

Yo vivo para complacerte = I live to please you.

Mi señor = My master (or lord).

Me da igual = I don't mind.


End file.
